


Bad thoughts

by 3l15am



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Frank Iero, Hurt/Comfort, Little Gerard Way, Love, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3l15am/pseuds/3l15am
Summary: Little!Gee knows he shouldn't think bad things about himself, but he can't stop... He knows Daddy!Frank would be mad... Or would he?-past Gerard Way/Bert McCracken.--past rape-





	Bad thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Past non-con alements, please don't read if you're triggering by that.  
> English isn't my main language.

He was just taking a shower when he heard Gerard's little whimper- by that time, he could already spot it, and it definitely was a miserable whimper. He covered himself with a towel, to make sure Gee won't be even more terrified. He had a little problem with full nudity around him when he was after- as Frank assumed- a panic attack.

He opened the bathroom door quickly. Gerard stood there, his face slightly inflated from sleep and wet with warm tears.

“I didn't mean to!” He sobbed as soon as Frank opened the door, crying quietly. Frank pulled him to his chest, hugging and caressing his soft hair.

“Didn't mean to do what, baby?” He asked softly.

It only made Gerard cry harder. “I'm a bad boy.” He whimpered, he fists clenching so his nails digged into his flesh. “I didn't mean to disobey Daddy, I really didn't.”

“I know you didn't, my love, you're always such a good boy. Daddy's good little boy.” Frank kissed Gee's temple. “Tell Daddy what happened, was it a bad dream?”

“N-no. I wasn't sleeping.” Gee said, hiccuping. He rubbed his face on Frank's chest. 

“At all, baby?” Frank asked, worried. When he put Gerard to bed, three hours ago, Gee was sleepy.

“No.” Gee said. 

“You couldn't fall asleep, kitten?” Frank asked, now anxious. “Why didn't you call me?”

“I… I just didn't wanna bother Daddy.” Said Gee, he sounded miserable. 

Frank frowned. “But, baby, you never bother Daddy… I could've cuddle with you for all that time…” he thought about Gee, laying alone in the big bed, hugging his favourite stuffie, sucking on the paci, unable to fall asleep, so close to his Daddy, yet so far… his heart ached.

Gee snuffed. “I know. I'm sorry, Daddy.”

“No, don't sorry. Daddy should've come check you out...” Said Frank. “So you lay alone in bed, right, baby? And what happened then?”

“I started thinking.” Gee squeaked, his voice so sad it made Frank bite his lower lip. Gee let out a little sob, then start crying again. “I know Daddy told me not to think bad things about myself, but I couldn't not think bad things, the thoughts just came on their own. And I disobeyed, and all I could think about is how Daddy's gonna punish me, ‘cause Daddy never have punished me before, and Bert-” he whimpered his last Daddy's name. “Bert used to use me as a punish but I didn't want that, and I don't want Daddy to use me now. But I knew I have to tell Daddy, and I'm sorry I was bad.” He said it all quickly, and then sobbed loudly. “I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm a bad boy.” now he whimpered even worser, swaying in his arms like a drunk. 

Frank remember what Gee was talking about. It happened a few days before. Gee was in a bad mood, crying and whimpering about him being stupid and ugly, fat and useless and how Frank should've dumped him. So Frank told him he may not think bad things about himself, and how much he loves Gee, and how good and sweet his little kitten was.

Gee calmed down then, but it was a stupid thing to say.

“No, sweetie.” Frank said, so relieved that Gee didn't dream something he almost laugh. “No, Daddy won't punish you. You're a little good boy, and Daddy would never use you if you don't want him to. Daddy didn't mean it by a rule, babe. Daddy just hate when you think bad things about yourself, because you're so amazing and precious, Daddy loves you so much. And I wish you could see it.” He kissed the top of Gee's head. “Daddy will make you believe it.” 

Gee snuffed. “Really, Daddy?”

“Yes.” He said Determined. “Daddy loves you- I love you a lot, Baby. I love you so much, so much.”

Gee looked at him, smiling now. “Can Daddy cuddle with me, to make the bad thoughts go away?”

“Sure.” Frank smiled back, he couldn't resist but do it, Gee's smiles were so cute and happy. He placed a little kiss on his lips. “Go to the bedroom, just to make yourself comfortable,” he added quickly, because Gee's face fell as if he was afraid, afraid that Frank would let him lay there, all by himself. “I promise I'll come, I just have to get dressed.” They smiled at each other.

Gee nodded and went to the bedroom, Frank put on his boxers, and a Tee shirt, and rushed to their room.

Gee was there, already laying in the bed like a little angel, all cuddly and cute with his paci and stuffie.

Frank slipped behind him and hugged him close. Gee sank into his Daddy's body. “I love you a lot, too, Daddy.” He said, smiling to himself.

Frank kissed his head. “You're the best thing that happened to me.”

Gee murmured something, he sounded as if he was asking him to stop. 

“No, I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth. You're the bestest thing I could wish for, and I'm so glad I have you.”

Gee murmured, “Me too,” with sleepy voice.

As much as he wanted to keep on sweet-talking Gee to sleep, Gee already relaxed in his arms and let out a little snore.

“Goodnight, angel.” Frank smiled, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hape you enjoyed! Leave a comment!


End file.
